Curse Hunter (5e Ranger Archetype)
Curse Hunter Many creatures in this world only exist due to the dark nature of one of the magical plagues of this world, known only as curses. Rangers of this conclave hunt down those who accept the power of curses, either by their own will or from being forced to, to either end their suffering, or rip their dark power away from them. Hunter of the Cursed At 3rd level, your determination to hunt the cursed is unwavering. You treat creatures created by curses, such as vampires or lycanthropes, as being your favored enemies. Curse Hunter Magic Starting at 3rd level, you learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class, as shown in the Curse Hunter Spells table. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Curse Hunter Spells Blessed Pyre Additionally, at 3rd level, you can channel burning radiance through those you mark. When you hit a creature marked with your hunter's mark, you can expend a spell slot to deal radiant damage to the target, in addition to the weapon's damage. The extra damage is 2d6 for a 1st-level spell slot, plus 1d6 for each spell level higher than 1st, to a maximum of 5d6. If the target has shapechanged into another form, such as a vampire into a bat or a werewolf into a wolf, it must also succeed on a Constitution saving throw, or be forced back into its true form. Revised Ranger: Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Curse Piercer At 7th level, your sight pierces the veil of shapechangers, and your form cannot be cursed. You have advantage on all ability checks made to identify the true form of a creature, as well as to determine if a creature is a shapechanger or has a curse. Also, you are immune to being cursed, unless you choose to be. Swift Pyre Starting at 11th level, your divine powers empower your body to strike with unearthly swiftness. Once per turn, when you use your Blessed Pyre feature on your turn, you can make another attack as part of the same action. Blazing Pyre By 15th level, your holy flames remain on the bodies of those you strike. When you hit a creature with your Blessed Pyre, holy fire remains on the creature's body, making them glow with bright light for 20 feet and dim light for another 20 feet. At the start of its next turn, the fire is consumed, dealing an amount of radiant damage equal to 1d4 for each d6 of radiant damage your Blessed Pyre dealt to it. A creature can only have this fire on it once at a time. If it is hit with your Blessed Pyre more than once before the fire is consumed, it takes the d4s of radiant damage from the higher damage dealing Blessed Pyre.Category:Archetypes